Neko Twin's
by Rachel Balsdon
Summary: After a fight with his brother Kyouya goes for a walk, on the way home he finds a box with two ginger, golden eyed kittens. What's the worst that could happen? Oh... they turn human that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone ^_^ I'm FINALLY back O_O i've taken to reading fanfics rather than writing them but i had this idea and decided EH what the hell i'll do it ^.^

This is chapter 1 of a story i've been thinking about ^_^ so read and review and if i get enough reviews saying they like it i'll publish the rest ^_^ THANK YOU

* * *

Summary: After a fight with his brother Kyouya goes for a walk, on the way home he finds a box with two ginger golden eyed kittens. What's the worst that could happen? Oh... they turn human that's what!

**(I DON'T OWN OURAN x.x)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kyouya Ootori huffed in annoyance as he walked along the main road he'd had a fight with Akito his older brother during dinner and instead of loosing his temper like his brother expected he instead turned around and calmly walked out. 'foolish idiot' he growled as he kicked a stone long the pavement. His father as usual was running them ragged having them compete for the title of head of the company. Kyouya's best friend Tamaki had said it was pointless for Kyouya to worry but what did the blonde really know. After all he had his inheritance all ready handed to him on a silver platter.

With a small sigh Kyouya pushed up his glasses that had a habit of sliding down. Walking through an archway he walked into a luscious rose garden his parents owned and ran through their medical field. Sitting on a bench his fingers ran lightly through his hair taking a deep breath to calm down. He admired the large fountain before him looking for any sort of fault with it but was stunned to find there wasn't a single thing wrong with it.

As the hours passed he ignored the calls from his limo driver and from Tamaki who'd obviously been drafted into looking for him. He frowned standing deciding that after 3 hours he could go home and finish his homework in peace knowing his brother would have gone to bed by now. He walked his hands in his pockets as to keep them warm, rounding the corner his eyebrows rose seeing a box sticking halfway out of the hedge that lined the boundaries of his parents home. 'Odd that wasn't there when I got left.' He walked over to the box curiously it was shabby and weathered it looked like it was going to fall apart. He nudged it with his foot casually about to walk away when it moved a scratching sound inside it. 'Boxes don't make noises.' He reached out with his hand lifting the lid of the box.

Two pairs of golden eyes peaked out at him, two small ginger kittens mewled sitting up on their hind legs their front paws on the box lid trying to climb out as they continued to mewl. It was obvious they'd been dumped and left for dead and for some reason it pissed Kyouya off. The smaller kitten of the two stared up at him whilst the other seemed to have given up trying to escape the box. Kyouya lifted the box reaching inside smiling when both kittens seemed to liven up and rub against his hand. He stroked them both before glancing around frowning no one was around and it was dark. He looked up feeling a rain drop land on his face and then down at the kittens if it were to rain they wouldn't survive. He sighed rolling his eyes carrying the box into the estate with him.

He never would understand what compelled him to take them with him but he watched them an amused smile on his face thinking maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Both were currently sitting on his bed sniffing the sheets curiously their tails swishing side to side curiously. It hadn't taken him long to figure out the differences between the two. If it wasn't for their size and personality they were identical leading him to believe they were siblings maybe twins. The younger kitten scampered over to Kyouya who'd taken a seat on the bed with his laptop telling Tamaki about the kittens. Tamaki had over reacted insisting that the next day he was coming to visit and see them. The smaller kitten pawed at his hand and he sighed wiggling the pencil he was holding side to side allowing the kitten to paw at it. The other was curled up on the edge of the bed its tail lolling side to side casually.

Kyouya frowned and stood up leaving as he went to his sisters room returning moments later with two ribbons he'd found. Catching the youngest was easy and he tied a blue ribbon around its neck loosely in a bow doing the same to the other who'd hissed at him afterward. They didn't seem to mind the ribbons pawing at the others in curiosity before settling down at the foot of the bed falling asleep in a ball.

He yawned slightly removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly removing his clothes folding them neatly and climbing into bed falling asleep.

It was midnight when something peculiar happened inside the Ootori house. Kyouya slept soundly, had he been awake he'd have seen it.

"Hikaru your heavy get off" a soft voice whined followed by movement at the foot of the bed.  
"Sorry Kaoru" another voice replied.

Had the youngest Ootori been awake he'd have seen two twin red headed boys his age sat at the foot of his bed golden eyes almost glowing in the dark, on their heads sat cat ears and they had tails which lolled from side to side. Both were naked except for the ribbons around their necks. The boy with the blue ribbon the younger of the two was Kaoru; his older twin was Hikaru sporting a pink ribbon. Hikaru sighed standing up stretching before glancing at his brother who was eyeing the boy in the covers curiously his ears perked with his head dipped to one side. "Hika… do you know what's happened? Someone… took us in… no ones ever done that before" he said softly his eyes gazing at the sleeping boy with admiration.

"I know" Hikaru smiled softly before paling "Kao what are you doing!" he hissed watching his younger twin crawl under the blankets and reappear beside Kyouya's sleeping form. "He's so warm" Kaoru purred softly snuggling into the boy who was in such a deep sleep he hadn't noticed, Kaoru purred his ears flicking lazily showing he was happy and content. Hikaru sighed softly yawning, he was tired after all so he didn't bother to argue further, he followed his little brother and climbed into the bed on the Ootori's other side. Both looked at each other for a moment smiling before they snuggled in purring and fell asleep.

**(Please Leave a review if you liked it !)**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow you guys ^.^ i didn't expect such a positive response ^_^ it makes me so happy you all like it. Just a small note I'm going away for a week so this will be the last thing i can submit till the 17th when I'm back. Please enjoy and please please review so i know wither or not to continue this story. I'm  
having such fun writing it at the moment :3.

* * *

**(I Don't Own Ouran)**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Kyouya was woken the next morning he didn't expect several things. Firstly he didn't expect to see Tamaki at the foot of his bed screaming his head off his eyes as big as saucers. Secondly when he tried to sit up he found he couldn't as something was holding him down, something warm and moving on either side of him. Finally he certainly didn't expect that when he looked down two pair of golden eyes were looking at him from his chest, the eyes belonging to two naked boys with ribbons around their necks.

"Kyouya Mon Ami what is going on here!" Tamaki wailed waving his arms around like a mad man. "When you said you had found two kittens you didn't say two boys with cat ears! And another thing why are they naked." Tamaki blushed looking away as Kyouya sat up looking ready to kill.

"He's noisy" The boy with the pink bow said casually his cat ears falling flat on his head as his tail lolled around in a jittery way that showed he was annoyed. "He woke us up." He added as he snuggled into the spot he was on which just so happened to be Kyouya's lap

The one with the blue bow seemed to purr softly and rub his head against Kyouya happily. "Thank you for taking us in… you're Kyouya right?" He asked his eyes large as his ears unlike his brothers were perked in curiosity.

Kyouya sat his mouth hanging open, he tried to speak but no words would come out. Silence and the sound of breathing was all that could be heard from the 'shadow king' which caused the twins and Tamaki to stare at him. "He looks angry brother" The blue twin muttered looking sad his ears drooping.

"Maybe we should explain Kaoru." The pink twin said casually sitting up with a yawn before stretching with a sigh of satisfaction as his back clicked. "I'm Hikaru and this is my younger twin brother Kaoru. We are the kittens you saved last night which we are grateful to you for."

"What a load of crap!" Kyouya spat. "Kittens that turn into people that's impossible, you read to many fantasy books. Now get the hell out before I call my families police!" He reached for his glasses putting them on. Granted the boys looked like the kittens what with their red tail, ears and hair. Not to mention those golden eyes of theirs. He frowned for a second gazing at them. "What a minute where did you get those ribbons?" he asked.

"You put them on us last night" Kaoru smiled from his brother's side.

"We can turn into kittens it's a curse we have, we don't lie either. Its simple really… we are to remain cursed until someone can accept us for who we are be it in a romantic sense or a friendship sense." Hikaru said gently sitting his younger brother on his lap running his fingers through his hair.

"It sounds like a fantasy we know but it's true. We've been looked at many times but no ones ever taken us in until you" Kaoru smiled purring when his brother scratched his ear. "Most think of us as vermin… or even pests"

"So what will you do?" Hikaru asked calmly dipping his head to one side.

Kyouya groaned laying back in his bed as he felt a headache coming on. 'Boys that turn into kittens… that's mad its not possible, I know im dreaming that's it, im in a dream and in a moment the maids will wake me up or Tamaki will but wait… Tamaki's here.' He opened one eye glancing at Tamaki who was looking curiously at the twins who sat together smiling brightly, Kyouya sighed softly of course Tamaki would be in awe of them he was a dizzy dreamer who found anything unordinary to be magical. 'But those bows are defiantly my doing… so they have to be them, not to mention they both look the same… oh god my head.' He groaned again closing his eyes. Tamaki who'd been silent up until now quietly suggested the twins put clothes on and lead them to Kyouya's walk in wardrobe where he let them pick anything they wanted to wear. Hikaru had boldly stated he wasn't ashamed to walk around naked, however Kaoru convinced him to dress stating it would probably cheer Kyouya up if they did.

Soon Kaoru and Hikaru both sat in jeans whilst one wore a blue shirt and the other wore a cream shirt. Both still wore their ribbons having refused to take them off. Hikaru was adjusting the blue shirt to his liking as it kept irritating his tail. Kaoru seemed quite happy unlike his moody older brother and was simply staring at Kyouya with admiration that some what disturbed him.

Kyouya still laying in bed simply stared at the ceiling going through every possible conclusion he could think of. So far he'd come up with ideas of them being strippers sent by Tamaki as a joke, which would explain why Tamaki was here. Option two was that they were simply mad and escaped from a loony bin.

Sitting up he scowled at them both making them look at each other and then back to him their ears lowered. "Prove it." He stated coldly. "If your what you say you are then prove it right now."

Hikaru rolled his eyes making a small tsssk noise "Sure boss whatever you say" he said waving his arm lazily. Both closed their eyes in perfect unison as a light surrounded them both. When it dulled two kittens sat in the clothing that the two boys had been wearing. Kaoru obviously distinguished from his blue ribbon padded over to Kyouya and sat before him gazing up at him with big golden eyes as if to say "Do you believe us now"

Kyouya sat stunned looking at them before laughing hysterically. 'This is crazy… I've gone mad it's the only rational explanation.' He thought before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he promptly passed out.

**(Please Leave A Review !)**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM BACK ^_^ I love you guys =3 I'm so happy with all the reviews you kind people have been giving me

This story at the moment is a Kaoru X Kyouya fanfic with side Kaoru X Hikaru. However I may make it a threesome I'm not sure yet it depends how I go =3

* * *

**((I DO NOT OWN OURAN))**

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Kaoru sighed holding the letter in his hands flipping it side to side as he leant against the wall of the stone arch. It was a typical day with just another letter from a supposedly love struck girl. Don't get it wrong and assume that Kaoru was a cruel man because he wasn't. However he and his brother had devised a way of testing the girls that claimed to love them. The twins were identical and the girls were rarely able to tell them apart so how did they love that twin when they didn't know who that twin was.**_

"_**Hey Kaoru"**_

**Kaoru turned his head a small sigh escaping his lips as the pretty brunette approached him. 'Here we go again.' He thought as he shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Hey I'm sorry but I'm Hikaru you must have got our desks mixed up." He said smiling and placed the letter back in her hands watching as she flushed prettily.**

"_**Oh I'm sorry Hikaru."**_

_**"But you know… I think you're really cute and I know Kaoru isn't into girls at the moment so well" he put on a fake blush that he had practiced many times in the past. "Would you consider dating me instead and maybe love me?"**_

"_**Oh well umm… sure" she smiled brightly a small blush on her own face and Kaoru sighed gently. 'there all the same it doesn't matter to them what twin they get… so long as they get one.' He huffed and turned his head **_

"_**HEY HIKARU SHE SAID SHE'S FINE WITH YOU!" he called toward the rose bushes. Hikaru suddenly stood up smirking and walked over.**_

_**"Wh… What? Wait your Kaoru." The girl asked stuttering tears in her eyes, which normally would make Kaoru, feel bad but right now it didn't. To him all the girls were the same they'd never see him as himself or Hikaru as Hikaru.**_

"_**Yep" he said smirking down at her.**_

_**"Why would you do something so mean!" she yelled but was silenced by Hikaru's cold laugh as he plucked her love letter out of her hands ripping it up casually.**_

"_**Us mean? You're the one who's mean. Your ok with either of us huh but what you don't realise is that we are different people! All you girls are the same, tsssk you make me sick!" he spat folding his arms leaning casually on Kaoru. "And sweetie sort your hair out ok." He said with a wink.**_

_**Kaoru felt a little bad for the girl as she ran away, Hikaru was being really cold today obviously in a bad mood. "Hikaru you could have been a little nicer," he muttered softly glancing at his brother who just rolled his eyes saying Kaoru was too nice.**_

'_**I guess Hikaru's right though… no one will ever see us for who we are.' he thought as Hikaru pulled him close with a smirk. "Don't worry Kao… I love you" he whispered before pressing his lips to his brothers. It was something that was becoming more of an occurrence but Kaoru liked it, Hikaru was someone that would always understand him. "Hika…not here please" he flushed looking to the side with a blush as his brothers hand wondered under his shirt.**_

_**Hikaru smirked stepping back admiring his brothers flushed features and ruffled his hair affectionately "later then" he whispered gently and they walked off to class side by side their fingers brushing occasionally.**_

"Kaoru wake up" A gentle voice echoed in his ears causing them to twitch. His golden eyes opened to see his brother gazing down at him with a worried expression. "You ok brother?" Hikaru asked leaning down nuzzling his head to his brothers cheek.

"Yeh… I was just dreaming about the past." He muttered sitting up looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're in Kyouya's room but in the downstairs part were the sofa is." Hikaru says gently smiling "He woke up about an hour after you had a nap and that blonde guy and I managed to convince him to let us stay." He said smiling as his tail lolled side to side.

Kaoru smiled brightly "Really he said we could stay?"

"Yes but if anyone comes we have to change into kittens to hide." Hikaru said gently playing with Kaoru's hair who's eyes fell closed peacefully. "Kaoru"

"Mmm?" Kaoru's eyes reopened as he looked up at Hikaru, squeaking when Hikaru dipped his head kissing him gently. Kaoru blinked stunned for a moment but he sighed gently and kissed him back his eyes closing again peacefully. Hikaru's arms wrapped around his younger brothers waist lowering him to the couch leaning over him. 'Mine' Hikaru thought possessively his ears twitching gently to the sound of Kaoru's submissive mews and purrs.

The twins didn't notice their "Owner" come down the stairs till they heard a sharp gasp. Hikaru turned his head seeing Kyouya and Tamaki gawking at them. Tamaki's mouth hung open as he pointed at them "You're brothers!" he yelled flailing his finger up and down as Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kaoru flushed nervously glancing at Kyouya as Hikaru hissed holding Kaoru to his chest possessively. "Mine!"

"Mm… Master?" he mumbled. Kyouya, Tamaki and Hikaru all looked at Kaoru.

"I'm not your master Kaoru" Kyouya said gently looking at the youngest brother who was still technically under his older brother. "Just call me Kyouya."

"Oh…ok I just thought since you technically own us you're our master." Kaoru muttered wriggling out from under his brother sitting beside Hikaru fingering with his own blue bow nervously. Hikaru smiled hugging Kaoru running a hand through his hair "Kaoru relax your stressing." He mumbled and Kaoru nodded a small purr emitting from him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting us stay here" the blue bowed twin said smiling brightly.

Kyouya simply nodded his head no emotions appearing on the young mans face. Tamaki smiled at the twins "You guys should come to our school Ouran Academy." He said excitedly. "We could use you in our host club."

"Host club?" the twins both chimed their heads tilting.

Kyouya groaned rubbing his forehead. "Tamaki how on earth would they get into the school if they live here with me? Not to mention their ears and tails!"

"We are rich" the twins chimed together looking bored. "Ever heard of the Hitachiin family?"

"Mrs Hitachiin is world famous for her clothing designs." Tamaki responded to the twins question.

The twins both smirked mischievously standing as they walked to Tamaki and Kyouya. "Well your looking at her sons." Hikaru stated leaning casually on Tamaki whilst Kaoru lightly brushed up against Kyouya. "Mother knows of our curse and she helps us out with a bank account." Kaoru said gently with a smile. "If she knows we are human again she'll cover for us to go back to Ouran."

"Back to?"

"Well we were in Ouran's middle school before we got transformed mother covered for our disappearance saying we were doing a modelling program in America."

"Why can't you just go home? You are humans now." Kyouya asked casually glancing at the red head hanging off him. Those yellow eyes were gazing up at him innocently but he knew that both twins were far from innocent. "We can't our curse has bound us to you, if we leave you we'd change back to kittens again. We have to stay by you." Kaoru flushed his tail flicking side to side nervously.

Hikaru nodded smiling "Let's go visit mum though she can give me my clothes no offence Kyouya but… your taste lacks style" he said grinning playfully dodging a light smack from the Ootori. Hikaru retaliated by leaning into Kyouya placing a kiss on Kyouya's cheek with a wink. "I can dress you if you like Master, or undress you if you prefer" he purred

"Hikaru!"

Kyouya's face flushed bright red, as he began to chase Hikaru around who was laughing like a maniac. "Your fun" he purred as he hopped up easily onto the top of the wardrobe. "You can't catch a cat Ootori," he teased casually gazing down.

Kyouya flushed turning his head to see Kaoru and Tamaki laughing at him. His dark 'I'll kill you' aura came and they soon silenced. "Let's go then if your coming to the school you need your mothers permission." He said pushing up his glasses.

The twins grinned smiling, he was cold and awkward yes but maybe Kyouya Ootori was what they needed to be free. Kaoru smiled as the foursome headed toward the limo. 'I guess only time will tell for us.'


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO ALL =3 Here's another chapter for all of you as a thank you for all your wonderfull reviews that you've been giving to me. In an answer to a reviewer of mine.

Betrayal Knows My Name101: I love this story. May I suggest a TamakiXHikaru pairing in this story? I love that pairing as much as I love a KyoyaXKaoru pairing. Please continue :) this has potential.

**Answer**: =3 You'll have to wait and see ;3

* * *

**(I Don't Own Ouran)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kaoru sighed as he walked blindly down the corridor lost in the Ootori mansion, he had a nightmare and was going to climb into Hikaru's bed with him only he refused last minute remembering how awkward Hikaru was to sleep beside. He always kicked him out of bed and Kaoru would end up freezing on the floor.

Kaoru's ears twitched as he picked up a scent he recognised his tail twitching gently. 'Kyouya maybe I can stay with him.' He thought as he walked into Kyouya's room. He passed the sofa and climbed the stairs into the upper half of Kyouya's bedroom where his bed was. Peeking inside shyly he spotted the young boy sleeping soundly in his bed.

Unsure of what he felt Kaoru was sure he was attracted to Kyouya greatly ever since he'd picked them up in their box. He'd been kind to then and even after showing him their true selves he'd let them stay.

Kaoru smiled and walked over gazing down at him before reaching out to poke him. "Kyouya… hey Kyouya." He called gently poking Kyouya's chest.

It happened so fast all Kaoru could do was squeak in surprise as he found himself pinned underneath the half asleep boy. "What do you want Kaoru?" he growled his silver eyes causing Kaoru to shiver.

"I had a nightmare… I'd normally go to Hikaru but he kicks and I wanted a decent nights sleep. Can I stay with you?"

Kyouya gazed down at him for a moment and sighed "if your quiet then fine… schools tomorrow and I want sleep." He said rolling off the red head laying down. Kaoru smiled and shuffled under the blanket burying his head into the pillow. "Thank you Kyouya." He muttered his tail wrapping around his own leg as he purred gently. Kyouya looked down at Kaoru for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes. "Just sleep now Kaoru." He muttered as he fell asleep again.

Kaoru smiled watching his 'owner' sleep and closed his own eyes his ears falling flat peacefully.

"KAORU'S MISSING!"

A loud bang followed by a large heavy lump on top of him caused Kyouya to open his eyes with a growl. Hikaru and Kaoru were defiantly different this much was obvious as glared up at Hikaru. "Get off me." He said calmly.

Hikaru jumped off him landing beside him. "I can't find Kaoru, I need to find Kaoru." He whined as he waved his arms around dramatically. Kyouya sighed as he blinked away his sleep trying to think of where the smaller Hitachiin could be. 'Wait didn't he come here last night which m…' Kyouya looked down at the sheets seeing a small lump at his side. He used his hand to lift the sheets and peered down. Kaoru was fast asleep his head on Kyouya's bare chest his tail wrapped around Kyouya's leg. The neko twin was fast asleep a small smile on his face. "Hikaru I think I found him." He mumbled a light blush forming on his face. Hikaru glanced inside the blanket and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is he with you… what did you do to him!"

"Idiot I did nothing he came to me, apparently you kick in your sleep and he wanted a decent nights sleep." Kyouya said calmly trying to remove the younger boy from his person but he seemed glued. 'Damb pest' he thought with a sigh and looked to Hikaru for help.

Hikaru smirked mischievously "He wont let go, it's a problem Kaoru has when he's asleep he feels unsafe so he clings to what makes him feel safe. However I can show you how to make him let go."

"Why do I get the feeling that its perverted"

"Well it's your choice do you want to get him off or not?"

Kyouya sighed and nodded "just do it."

Hikaru smirked "I'm not doing it you are."

"Me?"

"Yup it's easy as Kaoru's very sensitive on his neck and his ears."

Kyouya paled "I am not doing this."

"Well then you wont wake him Kaoru's a deep sleeper and very strong, I doubt you'd be able to get him off you." Hikaru smirked standing up stretching. "Im going to get changed" he stated walking down the stairs. Kyouya sighed hoping Hikaru would at least remember to be wary of other people in the house. Kyouya had told his father about the twins being related to Mrs Hitachiin and said that they were staying with him for a while whilst their mother was away saying that if they helped the boys it would put them at an advantage with their mother at a later date. His father had praised him for thinking of it that way.

'Now… how do I get him off.' He looked down at Kaoru who seemed to have clung to him tighter. Kyouya groaned he didn't want to do what Hikaru had suggested but how else would he get the clingy boy off. "Kaoru … Kaoru" he shook the twin but the twin only seemed to wrap his arms around him tighter.

"Fuck sake" he muttered letting his hand rest on Kaoru's ears lightly rubbing the base of them. He watched as they twitched a little and Kaoru made a small noise. "Kaoru wake up" Kyouya said gently continuing to rub his ear feeling embarrassed for having to do such a thing to another boy. It wasn't that Kyouya was homophobic like his father because he wasn't in fact Kyouya often wondered if he himself liked boys because he didn't find any of the girls in Ouran attractive, if anything he found them annoying.

Gazing down at Kaoru he found himself blushing when he thought that Kaoru was in fact very cute and good looking, Kaoru was gentle and sweet as opposed to Hikaru's rash and somewhat perverted nature. "Kaoru come on wake up you'll be late for school" He spoke gently knowing how it felt to be woken rudely. The boy moaned at the feeling of his ears being rubbed and instead of releasing Kyouya he pressed closer causing Kyouya to gasp. 'Please don't tell me he has a …' his mind trailed off when Kaoru mewled a name softly. "Kyouya"

"Having fun?"

Kyouya looked up seeing Hikaru grinning at him mischievously. Hikaru stood casually leaning on the doorframe wearing his Ouran School uniform his hair set in such a way that it hid his ears. His tail was looped casually around his waist through the belt loops on his trousers.

"He has a …"

"A hard on? Yeh sorry about that but that happens," he smirked as he walked over sitting casually on the bed beside him. "Funny I figured you'd just give in and do what I suggested to get him off you unless maybe you like my little brother against you, I didn't peg you as that type of guy." He smirked casually. "But if you are maybe I can let you have Kaoru sometime" he purred leaning closer to Kyouya a hint of lust in his eyes. "Or maybe you'd like us both?"

Kyouya scoffed and turned away gazing back down at Kaoru who was still pressed against him. Kyouya hadn't realised it but the whole time he'd been stroking Kaoru's ears and the smaller twin was mewling against him. "Hikaru get him off me we'll be late."

"You owe me if I do this. What ever I want"

"Fine, fine just do it"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and leaned over nuzzling his nose into his brother's neck before biting him lightly. "Get up Kaoru your causing Kyouya problems." He whispered huskily into his brother's ear. Kaoru's eyes opened immediately gazing at his brother before turning his head to see Kyouya. He squeaked letting Kyouya go. "I'm so, so sorry Kyouya" he muttered softly blushing.

"It's fine" Kyouya muttered standing and swiftly walked into his bathroom his face stained a light pink.

Kaoru sat up blushing as he ran a hand through his own hair flinching when he touched his neck. "D…did he bite me?"

"No I did, though I tried to leave it to him, but I think he was freaking out." Hikaru smiled leaning over pinning his brother. "My my Kaoru getting a hard on over Kyouya, do I have to worry bout being replaced?"

"NO!" he squeaked blushed and Hikaru laughed leaning down to kiss him lightly nipping his bottom lip. "Go get changed Kao you're gonna be late." He smiled sitting up watching Kaoru scamper out to change.

'This is interesting I wonder how far I can push Kyouya' Hikaru grinned a mischievous smile forming on his face as he wondered what he could make Kyouya do.

**(Please Leave a Review xXx)**


	5. Chapter 5

TADA =3 hehe another chapter for my lovely people. Again I cannot thank you all enough for your reviews.

* * *

**(I Don't Own Ouran)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Nnn Hikaru stop please not here," Kaoru squeaked closing his eyes biting his finger lightly.

Hikaru chuckled nibbling his neck lightly watching his younger brother squirm against him. "What's wrong Kaoru I thought you liked this?"

"But people are watching" Kaoru mumbled his face flushing as he glanced shyly at the girls sitting opposite him; Hikaru sighed dramatically pulling away. "I'm sorry Kaoru but you were just so cute I couldn't help myself." He smirked "we'll play more when we get home."

The girls all whined with disappointment as the twins separated from each other slowly. It was the host club after school and the twins were a big hit with the girls with their brotherly love act. The twins gave the girls a dazzling smile making them all squeal in delight some even having tissues to cover their noses.

"We have a question" two girls asked shyly and Hikaru smiled warmly tilting his head. "What's that?"

"Well we know you like each other but, is there any other host you'd both share?"

"Oh my did you hear that Kaoru these princess's are having naughty thoughts" Hikaru chuckled leaning his head into his hand casually.

Kaoru chuckled sipping his tea gazing at the girls through his eyelashes. "I guess its inevitable but I guess if we had to pick hmmm."

Both twins glanced at one another before both sharing a knowing smirk giving the girls warm smiles "We can't lie so it has to be Kyouya sempai" they said together and the girls squealed excitedly. Kyouya was a popular boy in the club as he was the cool type. The girls never approached him and simply admired him from afar.

"Oh gosh can you imagine it" one girl whispered to her friend with a giggle.

"It'd be perfect" another cooed.

The twins both smirked casually sipping their tea watching the girls enter fangirl mode.

"What are you pesky devils doing" Tamaki asked walking past their table stopping for a moment to give the girls a dazzling smile that made them sigh dreamily at him.

"Oh nothing boss just entertaining these lovely ladies." Hikaru grinned running a hand through his hair.

Tamaki nodded smiling as he walked away calling "Mommy dearest" which caused the twins to burst out laughing as they heard Kyouya respond with "Don't call me that Tamaki!"

"I don't see how Kyouya would be the Uke" Hikaru cackled whipping away an imaginary tear. "If anything Tamaki should be mummy" Kaoru added as they both leaned on each other laughing.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeh?" He tilted his head to one side glancing at Kaoru "If I'm the Uke and you're the Seme, then what would Kyouya be if he were to join?" Kaoru whispered to his brother blushing lightly.

Hikaru blinked stunned for a moment at the fact his sweet innocent brother was actually thinking about Kyouya that way. "So you do like Kyouya?"

Kaoru flushed turning away playing with his tie nervously it'd been a challenge to get him to take his blue bow off. "Well I guess I can appreciate him for being handsome."

Hikaru thought for a moment before a smirk came to play. "Hey Kaoru I have a new game for us to play."

"What kind of game?" Kaoru asked a replica of his brother's smirk coming onto his own face.

"The who can make Kyouya squirm game" Hikaru said and began to whisper the rules to his brother who flushed a little so the girls thought Hikaru was whispering dirty things in his ear.

"Bye girls" Tamaki waved as he shut the large doors to music room 3. he sighed softly before grinning at the others walking over. "Great work today guys I knew you both would make a great asset to the team." Tamaki smiled at the twins. Hikaru was leaning casually on the wall hands in his pockets whilst Kaoru fiddled with putting the bow Kyouya had given him back on. "Kyouya" Kaoru whined a little his eyes becoming teary. "I can't put the bow back on." He mumbled.

Hikaru smiled knowingly as Kyouya who was typing away on his laptop stopped to look up at the youngest Hitachiin. "You know you don't have to wear it."

"But I want to, you gave it to me." Kaoru said holding the bow to his chest. The other members of the club, Mori and Honey had been told about the twins curse and accepted it without question. Both simply took to ignoring the twins antics as Honey ate cake whilst Mori watched on quietly. Tamaki was watching with a curious gaze as Hikaru snickered behind his hand.

"Fine come here" Kyouya said closing his laptop's lid. He expected Kaoru to merely come and ask for it to be put on so he was thrown a bit when the younger boy sat in his lap smiling brightly handing him the bow. "Kaoru" he flushed his face stained a light red.

Kaoru smiled gazing at Kyouya through his eyelashes. "Yes sempai?" he purred his cat like behaviour beginning to emerge as the tip of his tail flickered his golden eyes sparkling mischievously.

Kyouya refusing to loose to the younger boy's teasing snatched the blue ribbon out of his hands and lightly wrapped it around his neck before delicately folding and tying it into a perfect bow. "There you go," he said in an emotionless monotone voice that caused the boy to pout but remove himself from Kyouya's lap rejoining his brother with a sulk.

"Well that didn't work" Hikaru muttered with a chuckle before pondering. "We'll get him later when he's alone I have an idea." He said giving Kaoru a toothy grin. To Hikaru it was obvious that his younger brother was attached to the Ootori boy, that had been kind enough to take them in. It didn't bother him in the slightest as he himself had set his sites on someone else a certain blonde idiot. However that wasn't the point right now the point was if Kaoru was attracted to Kyouya then he would help anyway he could because if Kaoru was at least freed from their curse then Hikaru would feel happy for him.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE =3 hehe gosh i can't belive all the nice comments and story alerts i'm getting ^_^ it makes me happy to think you all like my story. SO here is another chapter i've literally just finished doing XD.

Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

**(I Don't Own Ouran)**

* * *

Chapter 6

When he'd agreed to let them stay he hadn't really thought about the problems it may cause his own personal life, the twins to say the least were a handful. But now they had become downright dangerous to be around, it was like they were in heat or something. Kyouya adjusted his glasses as the thought crossed his head, of course it was stupid to think to male boys could go into heat like wild animals, but then again they weren't exactly normal.

Tamaki had been kind enough to come around to keep Kyouya company (and keep his sanity) Tamaki seemed to have won the twins over easily with a flip of his soft blonde locks both seemed to enjoy his time giving him the nickname "Boss" which Hikaru had started. To Kyouya it seemed that the eldest brother might have a soft spot for the host club's king but the king himself was too dense to see it. However Hikaru wasn't his problem, in fact with Tamaki here the boy was like a kitten fawning around him. No the problem was the younger twin who was currently once again in his bed, Kaoru Hitachiin.

Kaoru had become increasingly agitated since the time in the clubroom with his bow. That had been about 3 days ago and since then the boy was constantly seeking him out to help him with something. Kaoru at one point went even as far as pinning Kyouya during club time just to get him to adjust a bow on his hair that had been worn during a cosplay event. It wasn't being pinned that bothered Kyouya, after all it had caused an uproar with the fangirls causing several to have nosebleeds and others to start raving about a "threesome" between him and the twins which in turn caused profits at the club to go up. No what bothered him was when Kaoru had done it he had such an innocent face, but his eyes told Kyouya that the young twin was thinking of things that were far from innocent and it scared the young Ootori because he liked the idea.

Kyouya's gaze fell to the sight in the room, Tamaki was sitting with Hikaru helping the younger boy with his history after all it was Tamaki's best subject. Kaoru was laying at the foot of the bed on his stomach his tail swishing side to side as he chewed his pencil in thought. His ears were twitching which Kyouya had learnt meant the boy was becoming bored which meant soon Kaoru would come for him. He sighed going back to the laptop looking at the statistics before him, since the twins had joined the club the profits had soared greatly. 'Seems the twins brotherly love act is greatly liked by the guests.' He rubbed his chin gazing at the screen pondering if he should make it into a package for guests.

"No Hikaru you got it wrong" Tamaki sighed bopping the boy on the head lightly with a rolled up piece of paper. Hikaru's face became red and he huffed turning away.

"Well how was I supposed to know, I mean I can't stand history its boring." He snapped but stopped seeing Tamaki's bottom lip come out and quiver. "Boss?"

"Oh how can you be so mean?" Tamaki cried dramatically turning Hikaru's face red with embarrassment. "History is a great subject and where I get my inspiration from."

"Well to me it's boring, it's the past after all who cares what happened back then." Hikaru muttered standing up and walking over to his twin who'd been laying on his stomach reading quietly. Hikaru's ears began to twitch as a smirk came over his face watching his brother reading so peacefully. He silently crept closer before pouncing onto Kaoru causing the younger boy to shriek. "HIKARU!" He screamed.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop toward the twins both now wrestling with one another trying to best one another in dominance. Hikaru's face was carefree and almost childlike, where as Kaoru's was flushed even if he was still smiling at his brother. Both of them kept laughing as they rolled around on the bed their tails lashing side to side cheerfully. "Hey no biting" Kaoru whined rubbing his cat ear that Hikaru had nipped.

"But I thought you liked it rough brother" he asked with a purr leaning down nuzzling his cheek to Kaoru's before whispering into his ear. "Or would you rather Kyouya be the one doing this to you neh?" Giving his brother a toothy grin he pulled away watching as Kaoru became as red as a tomato. 'My jobs done.' He thought proudly getting up stretching "I'm hungry, boss come with me for something to eat?" he asks casually as he walked out the bedroom the blonde willingly following him.

Kaoru sat on the bed still flushed. though the nip to his ear had hurt more than he expected, but then again Hikaru always was a rough and tumble kind of guy. He whimpered slightly flinching when a hand touched his ear turning his head he saw Kyouya casually examining his ear. "What are you d…?" his voice stopped as he began to purr as Kyouya rubbed his ear gently.

"Does it hurt still?" Kyouya asked quietly having simply gone over to see if the younger boy was all right. After all Kyouya's family were medical so he knew how to take care of someone.

He chuckled as Kaoru shook his head and leant into his hand. Kyouya smiled his curiosity coming out wondering if Kaoru was truly like a kitten in senses. He'd seen some things and took notes of what he'd seen. Simple things like Kaoru loved fish where as Hikaru liked chicken. Kaoru was very proud of his appearance and would spend a long time showering and brushing his hair where as Hikaru wasn't as over the top. Both twins at school had seen a piece of paper rolling along the floor and both had chased it. The ball of paper had been fired by Honey Sempai, and Mori Sempai who hadn't believed the twins were cursed.

Kaoru's sensitive spot was his ears and neck and touching either places would leave the boy a purring submissive mess like he was now. Kyouya smirked as Kaoru whined his name softly his eyes half closed.

'He's … sort of cute like that… WHAT … what the hell am I thinking. He's a guy and I'm a guy… ok so I know I like guys so that's a useless excuse but still.' Kyouya stopped his internal rant with himself to glance at the cat boy who was now gazing up at him slightly. "Kyouya…" the boy purred.

'Kaoru… could it be that I… NO' Kyouya pulled himself away his face flushing nervously as he dusted down his t-shirt "I cant see any injuries to your ear but tell Hikaru to be more careful with you alright." He said calmly as he turned away walking back to his laptop. He knew the boy was staring at him as his purring had subsided and he could feel his gaze on his back. Before the younger twin could question the flustered Ootori the other two returned carrying snacks in their arms. Hikaru was laughing at something Tamaki had said however he stopped spotting his brothers flushed appearance and Kyouya's. 'Huh? What happened here?' he thought tilting his head walking over to his brother.

"Kao you ok?" he asked leaning down to meet his brother's eyes. 'Tears… what the hell… what did that bastard do to him?' Hikaru's tail fluffed up and began to twitch as his ears stood on end.

"Hika?" Kaoru muttered as a tear fell he wasn't sure what had happened a moment ago one minute Kyouya was touching him making him feel… amazingly good and the next he was gone, it embarrassed the younger twin at how his mind had gone blank because of a simple touch. Hikaru carefully placed the food he'd made with Tamaki down and wrapped his arms possessively around his brother his tail wrapping around Kaoru's leg. "What happened?" He asked quietly looking over to where Kyouya and Tamaki were talking.

"I feel… confused brother he was only checking my ear 'coz you bit it so hard and the next my mind was blank he was stroking my ear and I just blacked out it felt so good." Kaoru flushed nervously. "But then the next thing I knew he was gone." The boy muttered his ears drooping and Hikaru began to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." He said sighing with relief hugging his brother. "Kaoru… you love Kyouya" he whispered into his brother's ear. "That's why you feel this way."

"Love?"

"Mmm yep if you don't believe me take a look at him… does your heart pound?"

Kaoru looked confused before glancing at the Ootori his face turning red as he turned back to his brother. "It's pounding like crazy."

"Then there's yah answer." Hikaru smiled nuzzling the top of his twin's head. 'Now… time to get that favour off Kyouya.' He smirked remembering the favour Kyouya owed him after he detached his twin from Kyouya's body one morning. 'I'll help Kaoru be free of our curse.'


	7. Chapter 7

Well this weeks been a total pain, who knew trying to find a job would be such a pain X.x oh well... ^_^

Please enjoy chapter 7 my lovelies i worked on it for the past few days to make sure it was perfect in my own eyes and suitable for you all. Please keep reviewing to as i love your comments ^_^

* * *

**I Don't Own Ouran**

* * *

Chapter 7

"You want me to do what?" Kyouya blinked a blank emotionless gaze on his face as he gazed down at the boy.

"I want you to give Kaoru a chance, see the thing is my brother really likes you and well if you were to like him too then it'd break the curse and Kaoru would be free." Hikaru said as he bit his lip. "If Kaoru was to be free I'd be happy for my little brother."

"You want me to be with your brother?"

"What am I talking some foreign language didn't I just friggin say that. Don't lie to me and say you don't like him because I've seen how you stare."

"Language Hikaru" Kyouya scolded lightly watching with mild amusement as the eldest twin became flustered and red faced. The idea was a strange one to say the least when Kaoru had gone to bed early feigning he wasn't feeling well everyone had known he was lying even Tamaki could tell. Tamaki had left soon after saying he had to return home leaving Kyouya at the mercy of the eldest Hitachiin sibling. The idea of being with Kaoru in a romantic sense wasn't a disgusting one like his father would try make him believe, it was rather appealing after all Kaoru was definitely his favourite of the two. Kyouya adjusted his glasses before folding his arms leaning against the counter gazing down at Hikaru.

"I'll think about it." He said calmly and the boy nodded before his cat like eyes locked with his and a smirk appeared on his face. "What's with the face?"

"Remember you owe me a favour?"

"What do you want?"

"You have to let Kaoru come to you tonight if he gets scared."

"WHAT!"

"You said ANYTHING so this is what I want."

"Fine" Kyouya groaned before storming off into the mansion on his way back to his bedroom. He'd known that since the night he'd woken with Kaoru in his arms the younger boy had been going to his brother again. He stopped in the hallway seeing Kaoru sitting outside of his bedroom door already. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped looking up tears stains on his cheeks. "What's wrong?" Kyouya asked kneeling down gently wiping the boys tears away with his finger.

"I can't find Hikaru he's not in his bed, and I was scared from my nightmare but you weren't in your room either." He mumbled his ears flat atop his head and Kyouya sighed a small smile forming as he realised Kaoru was just too cute for his own good. "Come on you can sleep with me." He offered and Kaoru despite blushing jumped at the idea clinging to Kyouya's arm as they entered his room.

Kyouya watched with a slight smile as Kaoru climbed into his bed submerging himself in the blankets his tail wagging lazily as he seemed content.

Kyouya vanished to his bathroom to change and brush his teeth before returning clad in only trouser bottoms. He climbed into the bed laying down on his side removing his glasses and switching off the light. It was only a few moments before he felt Kaoru reach out and hug him. "Kaoru?"

"I'm scared." He muttered his tail had loosely wrapped around Kyouya's leg as he pressed himself against the older boy. Kyouya was frozen trying to remember the basics of breathing before he took a deep breath to calm himself and wrapped his arms lightly around the boy stroking his hair.

"It's alright Kaoru your safe just sleep now."

"You'll stay with me right?"

"Yes I will." Kyouya said gently but felt the boy still shaking. 'I wonder if…' his thought trailed off as his hand raised and began to stroke the boys ear lightly. He hoped that just maybe this would settle the boy down. The result was immediate as Kaoru began to purr softly and relax against Kyouya's chest a small sigh escaping his lips.

Kyouya couldn't help but smile again as Kaoru began to relax fully and rub against his hand. "Kyouya" the boy muttered softly between his purrs.

Kyouya smiled gazing down at the boy who was practically laying on his chest. Kaoru was gentle and kind, he was polite and well spoken, often going out of his way to try and help others. Kyouya realised soon that Kaoru had fallen asleep and simply took to running his fingers through Kaoru's hair admiring how soft it was. Upon impulse Kyouya leant down and lightly placed a delicate kiss on Kaoru's forehead. 'Who knows… maybe I could try being with you.' Kyouya pondered as he moved carefully into a position that was comfy and soon he fell asleep too.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikaru stretched a little arching his back off his bed with a small smile gracing his features, he'd just been to the bathroom and upon returning to his own room he'd become curious and had taken a small glance into Kyouya's room just in time to see his brother being held by Kyouya. Kyouya seemed to be admiring Kaoru before placing a kiss on his forehead. He chuckled mentally patting himself on the back for pushing Kaoru into Kyouya's room, it was pulling them closer. 'Besides I don't think I can handle Kaoru waking up horny wanting our 'master' it kinda freaks me out.' He thinks laughing out loud as he rolled onto his side glancing at his phone for a moment. 'That idiot never text me back either.' He pouted before shrugging deciding it didn't matter, as he'd see the person tomorrow at school.

He jumped when his phone vibrated along the nightstand and he took it flipping it open hitting the open message button.

_**I'll see you tomorrow, it's strange but I've grown so used to you being around now I don't think I want things to go back to how it was. =^_^= sleep well my little neko**_

A smile spread across his lips at the text before he closed his eyes letting sleep over take him holding the phone close to his chest. 'I don't think I want things to go back to how it was either, not now that we've found everyone'


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry this is so late XD been doing so much stuff but anyway =3 Here for you all to enjoy is chapter 8 ^_^

* * *

**(I don't own ouran)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaoru sighed softly as he awoke the next morning he went to sit up but soon realised he couldn't, upon opening his eyes he was soon found face to face with Kyouya Ootori. He blushed slightly as his ears shot up in fright and shock before lowering to a more content manor. His tail was contently wrapped around Kyouya's leg in a somewhat possessive manor. He smiled slightly remembering how Kyouya had comforted him last night letting him stay by his side. 'Kyouya really is a nice person'

Upon laying with the shadow king it gave him time to think of a few things mainly his own feelings and soon Kaoru couldn't deny he did in fact like Kyouya a lot. He just prayed no one would ask him, as he was unable to lie. It was a habit both twins shared but if they lied they'd either begin giggling hysterically or feel guilt ridden till they confessed. This was probably due to their lying when they were younger, back when they lied to the girls.

He smiled lightly nestling his head back into Kyouya's chest, as the alarm sounded causing Kyouya to groan muttering about wanting a peaceful morning. Kaoru feigned sleep trying not to giggle at the normally moody teenager's way of waking up. It was just so like him to react in such a way. The boy shifted before realising he couldn't and Kaoru heard him sigh before lightly shake him. "Kaoru, Kaoru time to wake up." He said gently in such a way that gave the young teenager butterflies. He opened his golden eyes to gaze up at Kyouya giving him a warm smile. "Good morning sempai" he said gently.

Kyouya stared down at Kaoru for a moment before flushing and pushing the younger boy off him his face tinged a slight pink. "I have to get a shower" he stated and quickly walked out of the room leaving a confused boy behind.

(OHSHC)-(OHSHC)-(OHSHC)

It was later on at the club when something happened that would change both twins lives forever. What had started off between them as a playful fight soon turned into a full scale war. "I'm so sick of your shit Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped standing suddenly to face his twin who'd been carrying a tea set. Kaoru blinked at his brother blankly, he was emotionally calmer than his brother and set the tea set down folding his arms casually.

"What for? Being honest and speaking my mind? All I said was is that you suck at History."

"So that's no reason to say it allowed in front of guests…" Hikaru growled his eyes narrowing "Your such a jackass."

"Your pathetic why do you find the need to swear?" Kaoru asked tilting his head to one side leaning his weight onto his left leg. "Your being childish like always Hikaru it's rather unbecoming not to mention ungentlemanly especially during club hours. Kyouya will be mad at you."

"Shut up about Kyouya dammit! All you do is suck up to him and go on and on about how "amazing" he is, Jesus Kaoru you might as well just have a sign above your head saying you love him!" Hikaru yelled but paled when the words left his lips.

Kaoru looked terrified tears forming in his eyes. Their curse made it so they couldn't lie and after that being said Kaoru wouldn't be able to deny anything. "Hikaru… " He mumbled his eyes full of hurt and fear as the other host members who had been watching all turned to Kaoru. Kyouya who'd been observing up until now closed his notebook concern swimming in his own eyes however it was hidden thanks to his glasses. 'Kaoru.'

Hikaru seemed to have calmed but Kaoru was shaking his fists clenched before anyone could stop him he'd landed a punch on his brothers face glaring down at him when Hikaru hit the floor. "You know we can't lie and you dare say that out loud… dammit Hikaru what kind of brother are you!" He yelled as his tail began to twitch around his waist. "You thinks its fine to say those things? You never think before you speak? Its like me turning around saying that you love Tamaki!" He said pointing at said blonde. "You wouldn't be able to deny it because you can't lie the same as me."

The club was silent as Kaoru stood over his stunned twin. chest heaving before the damb broke and Kaoru took off running out the door tears falling down his face. Hikaru sat on the floor in a daze before standing up his fringe covering his eyes but soon the club saw tears falling down the older twins cheeks as he slowly walked out the door heading the opposite way to what his twin had.

Honey was the first to speak as he turned to Kyouya and Tamaki who'd been watching the twins fight in stunned silence. "What will you do now?" he asked softly. Kyouya looked at Tamaki who seemed to be having an internal battle but Kyouya already had his, he knew Kaoru was the one he liked. He put down his book seeing Tamaki groan and run out the door after Hikaru. He smiled a little and went in search of his own kitten.

'This wasn't supposed to happen, I wanted to tell Kaoru at my own pace not have to chase after him because his brother pissed him off.' He looked around curiously for any signs of the boy when he stopped to think. Kaoru was normally calm, quiet and polite. He enjoyed being alone to read so in theory he should be in the library. Heading to the library Kyouya checked every isle it was only when he reached the very back did he find a small tail peaking out from under a bookshelf. 'He turned into a kitten to hide?'

"Kaoru" Kyouya called gently kneeling down plucking the kitten out from under the shelf. The kitten at first hissed at him backing away but soon calmed gazing up at him with sad golden eyes. Kyouya smiled slightly holding his arms out to the kitten. "Come here"

Kaoru padded over climbing into his lap where Kyouya gently stroked him. "It's alright Kaoru don't be upset." He said gently as the kitten curled up in a small ball its ears flat on its head. Kyouya looked down and lifted the kitten up carefully making it look into his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better… I thought you were brave back there snapping at Hikaru that way I've never seen him so shocked before." He said giving the kitten a gentle smile. The kitten seemed to cheer up a little and pawed lightly at Kyouya's face a tiny paw resting on his nose. The kitten mewled gently and Kyouya chuckled. "I'm sorry Kaoru I don't speak cat."

A small flash of light and before Kyouya sat Kaoru tears running down his soft white skin. "I said … that I didn't mean to get so mad so please don't scold me about the club later." He muttered his voice cracking.

Kyouya felt his heart melt slightly seeing how upset Kaoru was and he carefully pulled the younger boy close embracing him. Kaoru ended up on his knee sobbing into his Senpai's chest whilst Kyouya ran his fingers lightly through his hair. 'So this is what love is… wanting to care and comfort someone.' He thought with a soft smile glancing down at the red head. 'But … how do I tell him.'

"Senpai…" Kaoru muttered his voice was still strained from being so upset, his ears were flat again on his head as he toyed with his tail nervously in his hands. "The… the truth is… I…"

"I know Kaoru"

"You do?"

"Yes and its come to my attention I may feel the same way." Kyouya said calmly but he couldn't stop his cheeks from turning pink. Nor could he stop Kaoru from pouncing on him hugging him tight. He gazed at Kaoru the young boy's face broke into a giant smile. Kyouya smiled back at him as Kaoru let out a small giggle and leant forward brushing his lips to Kyouya's. The kiss from Kaoru made Kyouya realise this was indeed what he wanted. He had found something special and he planned to hold onto it. Kaoru had somehow wormed his way into Kyouya's heart.

"Kyouya?"

"Mm?"

"I wonder if Hikaru is ok…"

"Im sure he is… Tamaki went after him." Kyouya smiled running his fingers through the boy's hair before cupping his cheek kissing his nose. "Come on kitten let's head back."

Kaoru blushed shyly at the nickname but smiled nodding. "Yeh"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone =3 please enjoy chapter 9 of Neko Twins. Thank you all for your kind reviews im so glad you are enjoying the story.

* * *

**(I Don't Own Ouran)**

* * *

Chapter 9

It hadn't meant to end like that, he hadn't meant to blurt out what he had but he'd just snapped and now Hikaru sat alone on the school roof fists clenched painfully his nails digging into his palms leaving moon crescent shaped marks. 'Idiot…I'm such a freaking idiot.' He thought his eyes closed as he hit the floor angrily. "Dammit I didn't want this to happen how could I be so fucking stupid." He yelled as his hands went into his hair tugging at it angrily.

"You really should watch that mouth of yours it's not very befitting for a gentleman"

Hikaru blinked he knew that voice it was the voice that made his heart race. He lifted his head seeing the blonde that had stolen his heart. "Boss you followed me?"

"Of course I couldn't let you sit up here destroying yourself now could I?" The host king said smiling his amethyst eyes gazing down kindly at the redhead. Hikaru sniffed a little rubbing his nose on his sleeve as Tamaki walked over sitting next to him. "I've never really come up here before I feel so rebellious" Tamaki said with a child like smile that Hikaru loved so.

"Why did you come after me?"

"To see if you were ok… your someone very dear to me Hikaru, that's what I told you last night remember." He said gently pulling his phone from his pocket jiggling it for emphasis before letting it fall into his blazer pocket once more. "So it's only natural that I check on that person who is dear to me."

"Don't joke with me Boss." Hikaru spat coldly looking away.

"What do you mean?"

"How am I dear to you?" Hikaru growled turning his head to gaze at the blonde. "Hmm am I a friend like Kyouya Senpai is … or is it more? That's what I want to know" Hikaru said his voice slowly raising and wavering uncontrollably as he stood up walking away from the blonde gazing down at the school grounds below him. "What am I to you."

"Your Hikaru, Your loud, obnoxious, arrogant and you are terrible at history."

"Jackass" Hikaru muttered jumping when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"But your also kind, loyal and passionate about what you do. Your always finding ways to smile and you go out of your way to try helping Kaoru when it might lead to your own sadness. Hikaru… you're just Hikaru to me." Tamaki said gently as Hikaru turned to stare at him.

"Just Hikaru to you?"

"Yes but well don't spread it around but I happen to like Hikaru a lot" Tamaki said giving Hikaru his charming prince smile. "Just don't tell the princesses that the prince's heart was stolen." Tamaki added with a wink somehow producing a rose from nowhere.

Hikaru stood stunned blinking confused by what had just happened. His face relaxed and suddenly he burst into laughter covering his mouth as he did so. Tamaki seemed to take this well and simply smiled twirling the flower in his fingers. "You should apologise to Kaoru though" he added and Hikaru nodded casually.

"Yeh I will but first I want to say something."

"Mmm what's that?" Tamaki asked and squeaked when Hikaru pushed him against the wall.

"I happen to like Tamaki a lot to but don't spread it around" Hikaru said in a cocky voice with a smug smirk before he leant forward brushing his lips to Tamaki's.

(OHSHC)-(OHSHC)-(OHSHC)

The Ouran Host club was the same when they all returned however very different. The twins made up dramatically making the girls squeal in delight and they still did their act but both could see that the other had their minds on someone else. Kaoru was seen during his breaks hanging around Kyouya learning how to do spreadsheets and other things but it was obvious he wasn't really paying attention as he held the shadow kings hand under the table. Hikaru spent his break time tormenting Tamaki to the point where the Host king would act like a child and drag the older twin off somewhere to "talk" to him.

Honey smiled eating some cake as he looked around the host club his friend and cousin beside him "It seems everyone is happy." He said gently looking to Mori who nodded his head in agreement. "But I can't help but wonder why do Hika-chan and Kao-chan still have the curse wasn't it meant to be cured when they were accepted?"

Mori shrugs casually looking at the group curiously. "Don't know" he muttered.

Honey made a small "Hmm" noise before shrugging with a giggle hugging his rabbit Usa-chan and dug into the chocolate forest gateau before him. "I'll ask them about it later.

(OHSHC)-(OHSHC)-(OHSHC)

"Kaoru?"

"Mmm?" Kaoru had been laying on Kyouya's bed book in front of him pencil hanging from his lips as he read over his work. His brother was on the floor across the room his back against Tamaki's legs. Tamaki had his arms wrapped loosely around Hikaru's neck head resting atop his as he helped Hikaru with his history. Kyouya was sat beside Kaoru and had been for a while typing away at his laptop with his back resting on the pillows.

"What's up?" Kaoru asked shifting so he lay on his side head on Kyouya's stomach. Kyouya stopped typing and ran his fingers lightly through the younger twins hair scratching his ears with a smile as Kaoru's eyes slipped half closed his tail twitching as he purred.

"The curse is still in affect do you know why?" Kyouya asked curiously and Kaoru shrugged shaking his head. "The women said "Until you can be accepted be it through love or friendship your curse will remain." Kaoru muttered chewing his lip in thought. "I have no idea I thought it was cured after well… you know" Kaoru blushed referring to the library incident.

Kyouya chuckled nodding "I see, well we'll have to think about it, not that I don't mind you being a cat it's very easy to calm you down when your upset."

Kaoru blushed slightly pouting and Kyouya chuckled leaning down to plant a kiss on the boys forehead. Kaoru had gone red and glanced at his brother nervous he'd seen but blushed when he saw that his brother was wrapped up in his own thing. His head was tipped back and Tamaki has his face cupped both seemed to busy snogging the life out of each other to care. Kaoru smiled slightly and turned away blushing as his eyes fell back on Kyouya's. Kyouya gave him a smirk before he removed his own glasses, closed his laptop and pulled the younger red head close.

"K…Kyouya." Kaoru stuttered but was silenced by the Ootori boy. 'never mind.' He thought with a smile his hands going into the raven locks of his partner.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all sorry it took so long for me to reply i had epic writers block but i'm back here again to give you a new chapter of Neko Twins.

* * *

**_I Don't Own Ouran_**

* * *

**_(Boy x Boy scene in this chapter)_**

Chapter 10

The holidays were long overdue but when they arrived everyone celebrated. Kyouya especially because it meant not having to get up. Said raven haired boy was currently curled up in his bed sheets his body curled around a smaller body. Kaoru was fast asleep as always back against Kyouya's chest with his feline tail wrapped around Kyouya's leg possessively. Both had been up late watching a horror film Kaoru wanted to watch which ended up with Kaoru cowering in his boyfriends arms unable to sleep. When he finally did go to sleep Kyouya deemed it safe for himself to sleep muttering that he'd never let Kaoru watch anything like it again. Nether had to worry about Hikaru coming in as Hikaru was staying with Tamaki at his house where he'd been for the past few days doing lord only knows what.

It was Kaoru who woke first on the Saturday morning glancing lazily at the clock and grimaced slightly. It wasn't morning as such but early afternoon, he stretched lazily as best he could with Kyouya's tight hold around him and turned slightly to face his boyfriend. He smiled slightly it felt funny to say the word boyfriend but at the same time he loved it. Kyouya was his and he was Kyouya's just how it should be. Though one thing irked him, and that was the fact the curse hadn't lifted. Sure his cat like behaviours were slowly vanishing but his ears and tail still remained reacting to his emotions.

'I don't know what to do… it's not that I mind them, and Kyouya does like scratching my ears when he's thinking.' He thought a small smile on his face as he remembered during their study sessions where Kyouya would sit thinking and his hand would go from running through Kaoru's hair to scratching one of his ears.

Kaoru yawned sleepily rolling over to face the raven haired sleeping boy and leant forward lightly kissing his cheek. "Hey Kyouya its afternoon are we doing anything today?" he asked curiously shaking the boy lightly making sure to be careful as it was well known Kyouya had a fierce temper when waking.

Kyouya groaned mumbling but sighed softly when he felt some soft lips on his and opens his eyes curiously. He smiled slightly returning Kaoru's kiss wrapping his arms around him pulling him close. Kaoru mewled softly his hands going into the older boys hair trying to pull him close. Kyouya knew his boyfriend well enough to know that Kaoru was always frisky first thing in the morning and lately it had caused some heavy petting on both ends. Kaoru moaned softly into Kyouya's mouth his body grinding lightly into his causing Kyouya to growl slightly in dominance.

"Kaoru" Kyouya whispered softly kissing the boys neck gently causing the neko to blush deeply with a small noise Kaoru pulled Kyouya closer.

"Kyouya"

The boys ended up tangled in the bed sheets kissing passionately Kaoru's fingers rubbing Kyouya's scalp in a delightfully nice way whilst Kyouya kissed down the younger boys throat. Kaoru blushed feeling the older boys excitement on his thigh and shifted his leg squeaking when Kyouya groaned from having been rubbed slightly. "Kaoru don't move."

"Why not?" The red head teased and gasped when Kyouya looked into his eyes Silver and Amber burned and melted into a flurry of passion.

"Because I wont be held responsible for jumping you."

"What if I want you to?"

"Kaoru?"

"I love you Kyouya" Kaoru smiled before Kyouya's resolve snapped and he brushed his lips against Kaoru's returning his words of love happily. His hands ran lightly down the shirtless red head's chest before vanishing under the blankets and under Kaoru's boxers.

"KYO!" Kaoru gasped closing his eyes in bliss as he felt a hand wrap around him. He mewled softly bucking his hips softly into said hand. Kyouya smirked darkly as he nipped Kaoru's neck softly his hand pumping the younger boys erection lightly. "Do you like this kitten?" He asked teasingly watching as Kaoru's eyes darkened with pure lust.

"Nnn yes Kyouya" the younger boy mewled rocking his hips into the hand stroking and teasing him, his pants and mewls music to the elders ears. Kaoru's body responded to the slightest touch or tweak and he soon found himself on the edge. "Kyouya I'm goin…going to…" Kaoru trailed off as Kyouya kissed him hard and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Cum for me kitten" he purred and watched with satisfaction as Kaoru's ember eyes fell closed his body arching beautifully as he came hard into Kyouya's hand and onto his own chest. He lay panting opening one eyes to gaze at his lover. Kyouya smirked and licked the residue from his hand curious finding the taste didn't in fact bother him.

'Oh god.' Kaoru groaned mentally as Kyouya licked his hand clean. 'I'm in love with a demon… I must be.'

Kyouya watched proudly knowing it was he that caused Kaoru to wind up like this and it was only him that could do it to the boy. "Kaoru…did you feel good."

Kaoru nodded his head gazing at Kyouya "D…Do you want me to do it back?"

"If you like kitten." Kyouya said gently and Kaoru nodded sitting up gazing down at Kyouya nervously. Kyouya had lay back with a smirk on his lips that had Kaoru shivering with lust.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Own Ouran**

* * *

Chapter 11

Hikaru yawned softly rubbing his face with a warm towel as he stood in the shower that had been prepared for him by one of Tamaki's maids. Tamaki was unlike anything Hikaru had expected the boy was happy, bouncy, lively, passionate , kind, loving and a downright dominant in the bedroom which was something that had shocked the man who was normally a Seme.

Granted when Tamaki had gained control of their kiss it hadn't bothered him but when he had tried to take it further Hikaru had not expected Tamaki to roll them over growling in his ear like an animal. Tamaki had made it very clear that he was the one in charge and what shocked Hikaru the most was how easily he accepted this chain of events.

"Hikaru can I come in?" A voice called and Hikaru flushed slightly responding with a curt yes. The door opened and through the misty glass he saw Tamaki enter to brush his teeth. "You want to go see Kaoru and Kyouya today?" Tamaki asked his usual bubbly voice infected Hikaru's heart making him feel giddy.

"Sure if you want to it's been what 4 days since we last saw them?"

"Yep"

Hikaru made a small hmm noise as he shut the water off, wrapping a large blue fluffy towel around himself stepping out of the shower. Tamaki was leaning against the marble top counter giving him an appreciative glance. Hikaru's tail was wrapped around his own leg as his ears wiggled fluffing up as they shook water off. He stepped into Tamaki's arms snuggling up against the blonde who was in fact taller than him. "Hikaru."

"Yeh boss?" he asked a pet name he'd stuck to using mainly for the host club. He didn't get an answer verbally but rather physically as Tamaki pulled him close kissing him with such a passion it sent his head spinning. "Tama…" he breathed softly as Tamaki kissed his neck lightly nipping to leave love bites. "Again so soon?" Hikaru asked groaned when he heard a husky chuckle come from the elder.

"You know me Hikaru I'm a passionate man and that includes my needs for you." Tamaki purred and Hikaru smirked god he could just imagine what the school girls would be like if they saw this side of Tamaki. The deviant side of him that was all for Hikaru.

Hikaru smirked pushing Tamaki against the counter he was originally leaning on. "Your such a needy man Tamaki, imagine what the princess's would think if they saw you like this being so un-princely and so perverted." Hikaru teased his hand venturing under Tamaki's pyjama trousers.

"But they'll never see it Hikaru, only you" The blonde prince smirked his hand going up to Hikaru's ears scratching them in a way that left the older of the Hitachiin twins in a moaning mess.

Both boys continued to kiss one another to smother their moans after all Tamaki's maids were out and about. Hikaru's hands jerked slowly up and down Tamaki's throbbing length causing the blonde to thrust up into the hand.

"Hikaru" Tamaki muttered grasping Hikaru's face kissing him hard "I love you" he whispered softly and Hikaru blushed Tamaki had said it a few times but Hikaru had never said it back when Tamaki had said it he'd normally answer with "of course you do idiot I'm me." But right now in this moment Hikaru's heart pounded like crazy and he moaned as Tamaki's hand grasped him throwing the towel to the floor.

"Tamaki… I love you to" he mewled holding onto the blonde tight.

Tamaki smiled as he pleasured his other half the same way he was doing him. Hikaru mewled softly glancing up at Tamaki who gazed at him with such tenderness, however his jaw dropped so suddenly it caused Hikaru to stop his movements confused.

"What is it what's wrong?" he asked confused glancing into the mirror. His eyes widened in shock and his free hand went up to his head. "My ears… where did they go" he asked touching the spot where his cat ears once were. He let his hand trail down to his back but there was no tail. "Tamaki…"

Brrrrrring

Tamaki turned his head going to the phone on the wall picking it up "Tamaki Suoh speaking… Kyouya? … Yes Hikaru's ears and tail just vanished, your saying Kaoru's did to?"

Hikaru stood quietly trying to think. 'The curse… until we are accepted either through friendship or love… Kaoru and I both lost our curse… which means … its because we said "I love you" to the special person in our lives?' Hikaru smiled walking over to Tamaki grasping the phone "We'll call yah back." Hikaru spoke before hanging up on Kyouya.

"What are you d…" Tamaki was silenced in a passionate kiss from the red head but soon succumbed to him. "Hikaru"

"Bed now" Hikaru purred taking Tamaki's hand dragging him into the bedroom to "celebrate" his new found freedom. Hikaru smiled brightly his golden eyes twinkling as Tamaki lay over him. "Tamaki."

"Mmm?"

"I love you" He said softly the smile on his face only grew as Tamaki smiled back leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you to my little Neko" He purred before claiming Hikaru as his lover.

(OHSHC) – (OHSHC) – (OHSHC)

Meanwhile on the other side of town a very similar boy with red hair and golden eyes lay with his love both laying in the bed naked not having any plans to move any time soon.

"Kyouya."

"Mmm Kitten?" The raven haired boy asked opening one eye he was stroking the red heads hair gently with a smile on his face.

"Can I still live with you or do I have to go home?"

"Well I couldn't toss a homeless kitten into the street so I guess you'll have to live with me." Kyouya spoke so casually it made Kaoru giggle in delight.

"I'm glad, I love you"

"I love you to Kaoru"

_**THE END**_

((Finally finished my idea , it took Eleven chapters but we got their in the end. I'd like to thank ALL of you who reviewed, subscribed and favourited. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I felt leaving it with only Kaoru getting action from Kyouya and their curse not being lifted was a tad harsh. I probably wont write anything else for a while as I feel I'm not exactly good at it. I'll stick to reading for now tehe. Please review one last time for me 3 Love Rachel Balsdon)


End file.
